Sirens
Sirens is the fourth song from Pearl Jam's tenth album, Lightning Bolt. This song is, once more in the album, a quite different song from the band's traditions, becoming a more explicit love song that was not even present on Backspacer. "Sirens" can be considered a ballad, some of them became very popular among the fans, just like "Better Man" and "Last Kiss", and it is already considered to be one of the best songs from the band's new era. Background According to Mike McCready and Jeff Ament, Eddie Vedder was inspired to write the song while in a hotel room in Los Angeles, where sirens can be heard all the time. The town mentioned on the song is probally LA. According to Dennis' Air Raid Siren Page, ''as of January 2012, 75,34% of the Air Raid Sirens still exist. Analysis Since ''Binaural ''Pearl Jam adopted on their songs a vision that love is a higher salvation and it's the only thing that remains when all the other things are gone. In the peak of ''Backspacer, the band inspired their songs on the idea that death is, in fact, the burden of life, that is carried by everyone since they are considered to be alive. A way of keeping a good life is to preserve love between everyone. Sirens is the idea of a man who loves too much someone and has a strong fear of losing this person. He admits that he is scared of losing her, and this can be confirmed when he holds her hand of pulls her close, because he also knows that nothing lasts forever, not even the human being. With this person on his life, everything changed, even before he didn't care about what was coming 'tomorrow', but now he has to take care of this relationship that he wishes to remain until the end. The protagonist claims to her siren sounds, that can possibly represent fear itself and the regrets of mistakes that can make his relationship to be torn apart. He seems to be quite anxious, even thinking in the possibility of another man taking her. It seems that the fear of losing her is lost when he finds himself accepted by his beloved one, and the fear goes away. Music & Lyrics Hear the sirens Hear the sirens Hear the sirens Hear the circus so profound I hear the sirens More & more in this here town '' ''Let me catch my breath & breathe And reach across the bed '' ''Just to know we're safe I am a grateful man The slightest bit of light And I can see you clear Have you take your hand, and feel your breath For fear this someday will be over I pull you close, so much to lose '' ''Knowing that nothing lasts forever I didn't care, before you were here I danced in laughter with the everafter But all things change Let this remain Hear the sirens Covering distance in the night The sound echoing closer Will they come for me next time? For every choice mistake I've made '' ''It's not my plan '' ''To send you in the arms of '' ''Another man And if you choose to stay I'll wait '' ''I'll understand It's a fragile thing '' ''This life we lead '' ''If I think too much I can get over Whelmed by the grace By which we live our lives '' ''With death over our shoulders Want you to know '' ''That should I go I always loved you Held you high above, true I study your face '' ''And the fear goes away It's a fragile thing '' ''This life we lead If I think too much I can get over '' ''Whelmed by the grace By which we live our lives '' ''With death over our shoulder Want you to know That should I go I always loved you Held you high above, true I study your face And the fear goes away The fear goes away The fear goes away '' ''Aah ah, oh oh Aah ah, oh oh '' Trivia * On the song "Force of Nature", the sound of a siren is said to be heard only by the protagonist, not too far away from the 2013's song. Sirens.png|Map of Los Angeles and the surviving sirens until 16-9-2012. Click for larger image. '''Credits: Dennis' Air Raid Sirens Page'|link=http://wirechief.com/sirens/map.htm 166.jpg|link=http://wirechief.com/sirens/166.jpg 201a.jpg|link=http://wirechief.com/sirens/201a.jpg 97.jpg|link=http://wirechief.com/sirens/97.jpg Category:Songs Category:Lightning Bolt